Skywalker: The story of Luke and Leia
by phantomsherlock
Summary: OT. Story based on actual canon. The war has ended on Endor, and although Leia finds it as a triumphant moment in the galaxy, she is troubled and confused with the knowledge of Darth Vader being her real father. Concerned with his sister, Luke reveals all he knows about Anakin Skywalker. Together, they will search for the story of their family and who their parents truly were.
1. Under the mon of Endor

As the night fire of the ewoks shimmered and ceased in the dark, Leia sat watching it, and Luke couldn't help feel like he needed to talk to his sister. Her long shiny hair covered her shoulders, her expression was not as happy as he would have thought of. Very slowly, Luke approached her, and stood gazing at the dying fire. Leia struggled for the words to appear, and she nodded acceptably.

"The war is finally over." Her brown eyes met with her twins' and she found comfort within him. On that same place, it had all become true. She had always had that tingly feeling about Luke. She saw so much in him, and had loved him since she laid eyes on him. They now shared a story; not only as saviors of the galaxy, but as brother and sister. Leia wanted to know everything. She wanted to hold Luke in her arms and be with him, and just talk. All the answers were ahead of her. She just had to ask. But, she didn't.

"Darth Vader," she murmured. How? When? The most powerful lord Sith of all time, and she was his offspring? She knew her parents back in Alderaan had adopted her, they had told her when she turned eighteen. But they had never unveiled their identity. This is why, Leia thought to herself.

"Leia," Luke sat beside her and held her hand. He was so understanding, so loving and caring. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it anymore. She embraced him so strong. Luke had never seen her sister cry.

They held on to each other for a long time. For all those lost years, for all those to come. She felt safe with him. Luke was the only family she had left.

"How did it happen?" she managed to hold herself up, and wash the tears.

Luke knew what she was talking about. They had developed a special bond throughout these years.

"He died protecting me," he whispered, hopeful and devastated at the same time. "Leia, our father came back. Anakin Skywalker, our father, made his return for us, Leia, just for us."

"Me too? He.. knew about me?" she was shivering.

Luke remembered that precise moment. Vader had lurked into his mind, and found his long lost daughter. He had angered Luke so much saying that Leia could be the one who could turn to the darkside.

"He did. He found out." Leia tried to process the news. A tear slipped through her cheek, but she quickly caught it with her sleeve.

"What did he say about it?" There was a brief pause and Luke pondered his words carefully.

"That he loved you, Leia" she was struck by this statement. Love? He tortured her for hours in the Death Star, did the same with Han and her in Cloud City, he blew up her home planet. How?

"Leia, he turned back," Luke finally said.

"He what?" Leia was not understanding.

"He came back to the light side. He did it for you and for me," Luke and Leia were both in tears and they could not help but tremble through their words.

"Our father was not Vader, Leia. He was Anakin Skywalker,"

That name sounded so familiar to her; the image of her father was slowly changing. She started to remember that time at the Death Star where she had met him. She had felt a dark presence, and had managed to trick his father into thinking the rebel base was in another system.

"What about our mother?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Luke stared down and caressed his sister's face "If we are to know we must find out by ourselves."

Leia suddenly was enclosed in this distant memory of a girl, with similar features of Luke, the same smile and loving character. She saw that girl standing in the fair planet of Naboo, holding a boys hand and blushing each time their eyes met. She was wearing a long rose dress. It moved with the breeze of the warm wind, and the boy resembled…

"Anakin," she whispered. Luke stared at her, knowing she was just discovering her powers. He noticed she had the ability to look deeper into the force than he would have ever imagined.

"Luke, I see him; I see our parents." She stood up and slowly walked away. She was staring at darkness as though if it were revealing all her past. "They were happy. They were in love. That's mum and dad, Luke"

"I have to confess something to you," Leia said, "Remember when I said that I had always known? Well, you see, when I was a little girl, back in Alderaan, I always dreamed of having a sibling. It was a distant memory I had. I had visions of a woman, very beautiful and sad, who had suffered so much, and I recall this pain of being torn from my loved ones. I now guess I felt when I was separated from you and our mother."

Luke didn't know what to do next. He was just joyful that their bond was growing stronger than ever, and that their mother had done so much for them.

Suddenly, Han appeared and hugged stood between the twins, looking at them both with his usual grin.

"Well, you never told me you were siblings, not that I recall" they all laughed and sat down still watching the dying fire. Han hugged Leia so tightly. They had been through so much and he had it very clear that they would never separate again. He stared at Luke,

"Hey kid, I know you've had a rough patch, but… what happened?" he was very serious and truly wanted to know Luke's conflict.

And so, Luke began his story…

Han was speechless when the tale of the farm boy and the princess ended. He was taken aback by all of the convoluted stories that he had actually been part of, but just found about. He was shocked about Vader, but understood Leia's reluctant behavior towards him.

"Han, I know this is hard to take in, but… we don't have to do this; not if you don't want to." Leia was being sincere. How was Han going to be with her after what he had heard?

"Leia," he bowed to one knee and grabbed her hands, "Nothing in this world will make me change the way I feel about you, nothing. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you know it. I will never let you go, I want to be with you in the best and the worst. Your father doesn´t change anything. It's you, Leia, it's all that matters, sweetheart."

He pulled her up and kissed passionately. Luke had never seen Han be this true to his feelings. Han then proceeded to hug Luke firmly.

"You know, kid I really like your sister here, so I'm going to ask the following. Knowing now that you're the best brother Leia has, I ask your most humble petition ever. Will you allow me to ask for her hand?"

Leia gasped and was not expecting that. Luke knew that this was going to come, sometime. He nodded, and had never been happier.

"Yes, of course Han," he grabbed his sister and now official brother in law, and Luke could swear that from now on, everything that would follow would be the happiest years of his life.

The moon of Endor evoked an air of peace and balance in the galaxy. It could be felt across the tall pine trees, the sound of sweet music and the stars that aligned amongst the Skywalker twins and the best man they ever knew; Han Solo.


	2. The memories of Tatooine

Luke Skywalker was a name he himself had never considered to be nothing but normal. He had never put much thought into it. Throughout all his life he had considered it to be just that; a name. He had always thought his parents were two common people from his home planet of Tatooine and nothing else. He now recalled more than ever the conversations he had had with his uncle Owen and aunt Beru. Uncle Owen was as ever decisive and blatant to cut of the conversations as soon as his nephew asked him anything about his parents. On the other hand, Beru was much calmer and she sighed at Luke's with loving eyes.

Luke recalled as a nine year old, the one conversation where he felt he knew at last a little about his mother. Tired of asking and getting no decent reply from his uncle, he headed to his aunt who was caring for the plants at the patio.

"Aunt Beru!" Luke ran swiftly to her.

"Luke darling, what's wrong?" she was starting to grow gray hair, but Luke always found comfort in her blue eyes.

"Aunt Beru, did you know my mum?" he said innocently. His aunt stopped watering the plants and turned to him. She knew this doubt would rise to him, but unlike her husband, she had come up with a better way to cope with the answer.

"Well yes I did, Luke" she grabbed him to her lap and she stroke his fair hair. She remembered so lovingly the time he had been handed to her arms. Beru had always wanted children, but learnt she wasn't able to conceive. Luke had been her one chance; her new hope. She stared at Luke's eyes for a long time and smiled. He had his father's eyes but his mother's complexion.

"I knew your mum, Luke. She loved to be around here a lot. You know, I met her when your dad came and told us she had found the love of his life. She was a very pretty girl, the loveliest girl I had ever seen on the planet. She was very kind and your father was very in love with her."

"She was pretty?" Luke exasperated. He was imagining her faintly and was happy to have had a mother.

"Oh, yes I'm telling you. And you know what? She had these beautiful dresses that she wore. She looked like an angel."

Beru loved seeing Luke smile and genuinely was proud of how he was growing. He had the same nature of his mother. Beru recalled Padmé as a loving woman, always standing beside Anakin and caring for him. When he heard what had happened to her, she was devastated to hear of such a loss.

"Aunt Beru, do you think she would have loved me?" Luke asked dropping his face and playing with his shirt.

"Why yes, Luke, of course she would have loved you. She would have been as proud as I am with you. In fact, if she were here right now, I bet she would just want to ride with you to the skies and back. She would have travelled with you to far galaxies and you would have been the pilot."

"I would be the best pilot in the galaxy!" Luke yelled happily.

"You would be the best!" she giggled and tickled him. Luke suddenly hugged her strongly and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you aunt Beru," he whispered cheerfully and ran away making spaceship sounds and bursting into happiness.

Aunt Beru never talked to Luke about Padmé ever again. He knew enough to fantasize about her and what his mother could have been. Beru looked to the binary sunset from afar. The warm breeze caressed her rose cheeks and was left with a sense of proudness for raising Padme's son.

"For you, Padmé," she whispered, as the suns served as testimony and the words disappeared in the air.

Luke reached into the memories and succumbed to his feelings. He had loved his aunt and unlce very much. They had shaped him into what he was and now understood better than ever Owen's decisions to not reveal who Anakin had truly been. Over time, Luke had learnt the value of perspective and getting into someone else's eyes. This time, he was more thankful than ever to have been raised in the moisture farm. Had he been repressed and obliged to work with things that he didn't like? Yes, oh boy did he suffer, but he had had a loving family who did their best to protect him. He was grateful for the warm sunsets and his fantasies that now were turning to be true.


	3. The new hope

**The new hope**

Han Solo was fixing the Millennium Falcon's when his mind began twirling through time. He had always been a very simple man. Or so he thought. As he looked back at what had happened over all these years he reflected on what he had become.

One day he was a smuggler trying to pay his debt off for Jabba the Hutt, and the next thing he knew he was engaged to Darth Vader's daughter. How had all of this just happened? He sighed and couldn't believe what everything had led him to.

"Well, I've still got you," hemumbled his ship.

At the top, Chewie growled in a questioned tone.

"Yes, of course I meant you, Chewie," he smiled to himself. "Boy has this been a ride, buddy" he grinned.

Leia's image surfaced through his mind as he thought of how much she cared for her now. Hell, he had never cared for anyone so much, not even himself. She had definetily become the most important encounter of his life. Yes, Chewie too, he thought cheerfully.

The gang was ready to set route to a planet called Coruscant. There was a rumor that the New Republic was to be formed there, and the surviving rebels were to report to the newly founded galactic state, now that the empire had finally been destroyed. Leia and he had talked about her going back to politics and returning as an advocate for a renowned peace in the galaxy. Han was not much up for the idea, though. He knew she still wanted to work and to serve the people as she had been taught from a very young age, but he couldn't bare think how he would not fit in with those people.

He heard quick steps running to him. Luke panted and Han had never seen him so cheerful .

"Come! Quick, we have a surprise for you,"

"Kid, you know I don't like this sort of stuff," he said as he wiped his hands.

"You're gonna like it, trust me," and he rushed outside.

"All right, all right" Han murmured.

As soon as he stepped outside, hundreds of Ewoks were standing there, cheering and creeping towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Luke! What's going on? Is this _the_ surprise? It's not funny, you know!" he pushed the little furry animals away as he tried to make way to find Luke. He finally reached a clear space and there were R2 and C3PO standing beneath a pair of trees intertwined.

"Where's Luke?" he screamed.

"Master Solo, you must come to our aid, sir." 3PO gestured to him. R2 wiggled and beeped cheerfully. "Mister Solo, this is indeed a very happy day for us. I must deeply thank you for this honor we are to attend,"

"Ok, I'm lost here. What's going on?" Han couldn't make sense about anything.

"Well it's your wedding day, sir! I must say master Luke was very keen to make it here on Endor. He insisted it should be done in the place where the battle was won."

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't dressed for the occasion and certainly not prepared at that same instance. Suddenly, the same group that had greeted Han began to gather around the droids and the groom. They left a sort of middle aisle where Han could see a smaller ewok walk towards them. It was Wicket. He stumbled and he spread flowers from a little basket he held. He arrived and stood next to Han. A sweet and melodious music began to sound at the disntance.

Two figures emerged from afar. It was Luke, dressed in his black Jedi clothes with a proud look on his face holding his sister's arm. Han was left speechless when he saw her. Her smile beamed light of its own, her face was angelical. Her dress danced through the breeze. A small golden leaf crown surrounded her hair into a long braid. Han and Leia locked eyes and Han shrugged. Leia smiled blissfully knowing that this surprise had actually surprised him. They got to the "altar" and Leia bowed to kiss little Wicket.

"Thank you, sweetheart," the ewok blushed and covered his eyes to hide away.

Leia turned to Luke and they hugged tightly.

"I owe it all to you, Luke," she whispered

"I just want you to be happy" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Leia turned to face Han.

"You didn't tell me it would be today, I could have changed you know,"

"I know. I wanted to marry _this_ version of you. The one I've always known" she brushed his dark hair, smiling at each other.

The sweet melody accompanied them though the ceremony. It was finally the chance, the day of the union of Han and Leia. The droids and Luke watched proudly, as all the Ewoks wiggled with joy. 3PO conducted the ceremony.

"Dearest guests, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Leia and General Han Solo. It is the greatest honor to be here amongst all of you. This had truly been a glorious adventure, and to share it with you has been a privilege."

As the ceremony proceeded, Luke began to feel warmth in the near distance; a weak light shimmered from behind. He turned slowly over his shoulder to the faint light from afar and there they were; Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. The three stood watching from the woods, Obi-Wan had a proud grin on his face, master Yoda made a reverence and Anakin. He was clearly moved and he shed a happy tear when his eyes met with his son. Luke's heart beamed with sadness and joy all at once.

"You're all here" he swhispered

"We will always be, son" Anakin smiled gently.

"A happy day this is, my dear friends," Yoda nodded.

"Indeed my old friend" Obi Wan crossed his arms and tenderly watched Luke.

"They are just like their mother," Anakin sadly said, as he studied Leia's factions carefully. _I have never seen such a beautiful bride. Not since your mother, would have been so happy to see you. What you've become._

 _I know father._

 _Anakin's ghost was startled. Was that his daughter's voice he had just heard? He looked over to Leia, and he saw how she glanced at him. She smiled at him Her eyes were the same as Padme's._

It was finally time for the bride and groom to say the words: Han started

"Leia, I promise you with all my heart to love you until the death tors us apart. I promise to keep you safe and to love you no matter what happens. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let you go, ever."

She shed a tear, and said "I know"

Han kissed her passionately as they embraced. All the ewoks cheered and chanted. Chewie hugged the newlyweds as they all laughed. They dashed through the aisle, where all the ewoks jumed to hug them. Off they went, as Luke stood behind with R2 by his side.

R2 beeped.

"What is that R2?"

"He says, it's just like the wedding on Naboo." 3PO explained

Luke was startled, "Naboo?"

"Indeed, R2 says princess Leia reminds him of Padmé Amidala, former queen and senator of Naboo."

Luke was startled by that name. The droid seemed to know a lot more than what he was aware of. Well, R2 had always been full of surprises, hadn't he?


	4. Stars

The party with the ewoks had been fun and warm. The celebration was grandious and everyone was happy. All the guests laughed and danced to the moonlit night.

The party began to fade, as everyone grew more tired and sleep began to creep in. Han and Leia danced slowly, Han holding her tightly. Leia looked up to her husband and kissed him on the lips.

"To think all we've been though, and now we're here," their eyes locked and he brushed her hair gently.

"I have something planned, wanna come?" Han grabbed her hand and led the way. They ran through the forests right where the Falcon was. Leia had grown so fond of it. She considered it her home.

"I hope Chewie fixed what I told him to, or else we'll be I big trouble" they boarded the ship and as Leia sat in the copilot seat, Han started the Falcon and slowly left the planet behind them.

"Where are we going" Leia exclaimed. She received no answer but Han's grinned smile.

Endor was turning smaller and smaller as they headed into empty space. The stars were brighter than ever and there was peace. No star destroyers, no death star, everything was… still. As soon as they were far away from Endor, Han took Leia's hand and placed it in the controls.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I guess now that we're married its time you piloted the Falcon, don't you think?" Han stood up gently and placed Leia in his chair. She was nervous; she had never done this before.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stars"

He guided her swiftly through empty space. They floated slowly, carelessly, without hurry. The galaxy belonged to them. She felt safe with him, as she took control over the falcon. It was very fast and it responded to all her moves, as if it knew what she was thinking. They remained in silence for a long time, watching the stars and enjoying their company. It was all perfect.

Han then put the autopilot control. Leia turned around to hold Han in her arms. She was at peace, in love, never knowing she could ever feel like this. They leaned in softly, breathing each others air. They opened their mouths, taking in the moment, themselves. She buried her hands in his hair, as they kissed passionately. Han began kissing her neck sliding his hands down her back and though her waist. Her heart was beating so fast. His hands felt warm as he explored her body.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here" he grabbed her thighs burying his head in her chest. She gasped, locking her fingers in his hair. He lifted her up, holding her thighs firmly.

"I love you Leia. I always will"

She responded with a kiss that sealed the rest of that night. They consumed each other as the stars shined just for them. Little did they know, a new life had emerged inside Leia on that very night.


End file.
